Coming home
by Ruthyroo
Summary: With the deli now closed, what will Ste do for work? who will help him?


**This story is set before Lynsey and Sampson scenarios **

** Coming home :)**

I had longed for this day for months; I had willed for it to happen and even prayed for it a million times. It's all I have ever wanted since it began, so why am I not as happy as I thought that I would be? Carter and Hay is no more, closed for business, the beginning of the end is near, I should be jumping for joy and celebrating right? The thing is im not and seeing his dreams shatter infront of my eyes is weighing heavy on my heart. My reasons for wanting him to fail are selfish, I know that but I can't help how I feel.

Steven no longer needed me, he no longer wanted me, he'd moved on, found a better life and I couldn't stop him….not this time. So I watched him day in, day out, playing the big man and turning his nose up at me. I wished and hoped that one day it would all fall apart, that day came and surprisingly enough it had nothing to do with me, they had messed it up all on their own. They just couldn't make ends meet, maybe it was karma he did screw me out of eighty thousand pound after all.

Douglas started getting too close to Steven for my liking; I can only imagine how much of a strain this will put on their relationship, I'd like to say im sorry but im not, I hate them being together, especially when Steven should be with me. Maybe I should buy back the deli; I'd be in control again then, the way it should be. He could work for me…..work for me, now that's an idea. As I approached Steven's flat i thought about my proposal and his reaction to it, he wouldn't be happy and I know he'd decline but once he's had chance to think about it he might not be so hasty. I knocked on his door and when he finally answered his face dropped.

"What do you want Brendan? Have you come to gloat?"

I expected him to be this way, it was no surprise he's always so hostile towards me lately and today was no exception.

"I have a proposition for ye, can I come in?"

"No Brendan I don't think so, say what you need to say and go"

It made me want to turn around and leave how harshly he spoke, but I had brought this upon myself and if I ever wanted him back in my life I had to at least make him think that he pulls the strings.

"Sorry to hear about the deli"

"Yeah I bet you are Brendan. Look what do you want?"

"No doubt your be looking for some work soon, I just wanted to offer you your old job back, ye know behind the bar"

"I'd rather stay unemployed than work for you"

his words hurt me greatly but i never let him see, i knew i was wasting my time.

"Good luck job hunting then Steven, I'll be seeing ye."

As he slammed the door I couldn't help but think to myself that I had really lost him, he was never coming back to me. As the days went by I saw nothing of him, it was like he had disappeared, all I saw now was an empty deli, an empty deli that used to be filled with him. I'd gone from seeing him whenever I wanted to, which was about four times a day every day to nothing. I had come to realize that everything comes at price, even dreams.

It had been nearly two weeks since I'd seen Steven, I hadn't even seen Douglas out and about, I often wondered what they were doing now that they had no deli but as Steven often reminded me what he does is none of my business anymore. So hearing that familiar knock and seeing him here standing in my office shocked me greatly.

"What can I do for ye young Steven?"

I knew what he'd come here for, I could tell by the look on his face.

"It's about your job offer, I've changed my mind"

I could see that it pained him to come and beg for his old job, he hated needing me and not only that but I'd once again be in control and he really didn't wanna give me that power.

"Really Steven, what made ye change ye mind?"

"Does it matter Brendan? I need the money don't I"

I felt sorry for him, it was hard not to. There really was nothing else left for him, he had a family to support and he'd do anything for them, even working for me again. He wasn't too proud and I admired that about him.

"When did ye wanna start?"

"I can start right away Brendan"

I could hardly contain my excitement, seeing him here every day again; it's what I'd wanted ever since I fired him. I wanted to tell him to start right now but I controlled myself.

"How about tomorrow"

"Tomorrows is fine. Thank you."

Steven was thanking me, I should be thanking him. I was the one who was getting what I wanted.

"Before ye go Steven, I wondered if you'd take on the roll as bar manager."

I don't know what made me say it, mind you he always was the hardest worker I'd had, and he deserved it especially after losing the deli.

"I don't want you doing me any favours"

Could he not see that I was just trying to help him?

"Good because im not, Look come in early tomorrow before we open and we'll go through everything, ye know title and wages"

"I'll see you tomorrow then boss"

Sarcasm never did look good on Steven but I couldn't expect him to be happy about it. Steven and I working together again, slowly building bridges, righting wrongs. I will be in his life again like I used to be, I can't wait. Who knows what will happen, with him here he could fall for me all over again that is what im hoping anyway. He wasn't just coming back to his old job, he was coming home.

**please review :) xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
